1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus and photographic method for photographing a subject scene. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photographic apparatus configured to be able to execute manual shooting and automatic shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2004-356970 discloses technology wherein an image recording method is made to differ between images shot using an ordinary digital still camera or video camera by means of manual operation (such as a shutter operation), and images shot automatically by a wearable camera worn on the user's body.